Math with Niou
by fluterchang
Summary: What would happen if you got Niou for a Math tutor? Oneshot


**Hi again to everybody! This is another fanfic from me… Hope you enjoy!**

Kazumi Sachiko Suzume's deep blue eyes looked emotionlessly at the blue- green wall in front of her. She was seated, Indian style, in the middle of her bedroom, cursing Math.

Her first degree cousin, Keigo Atobe, was at his kingdom, which at present was Hyoutei, training with the other regulars and probably putting up with Hiyoshi's mad attempts to injure him, so that he may rule Hyoutei. Kazumi giggled at the sadistic thought.

This was the third- or fifth… no more than seventh- time that she and her best friend, Miyuki (Tezuka's cousin), were hard up with Math. They tried going to Yanagi, but unfortunately, he spoke Math, which they don't really know.

She finally gave up. Closing her Math book, she walked over to her telephone (yes, she had a private line, after all, having a rich cousin did have its advantages) and dialed Miyu's number.

"Hello?"

"Miyu!"

"Kaz! Didja finish your Math?"

"Well… no."

"Me too…"

Silence…

"Wanna go to Rikkai and bug our _beloved _senpai Yanagi?" Miyuki's voice said. Kazumi could almost feel her best friend's eyes glint with the thought.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

~o0o~

"But Yanagi- senpai!" Kazumi wailed. "I don't understand! Speak Japanese, or English, just not Math!"

Yanagi rubbed his temples. It was the eighth--- was it eighth? Yes, eighth time that the two sadistic freshmen of Rikkai tried to bug him with Math.

"It's really simple, Kazumi… You see, if you supply the missing number with x and---"

"But _why _does it have to be x?!" Miyuki cried, noticing that her best friend was out of things to say. Yanagi slammed his head on the table. Kazumi shot her best friend a grateful look.

Yanagi finally looked up. "You can use any letter you want."

"Huh? Really? Is that supposed to be rule or something?"

"Yeah, is it obligatory? Did we miss a memo? Did they pass it out when we went to that press con?"

The two girls gave Yanagi their best puppy dog eyes.

"I'm gonna go pee… and maybe grab an aspirin."

"NO!" The two wailed, attaching themselves to his feet. Kazumi on his left and Miyuki on the right. But since Yanagi _was_ the second heaviest of the Rikkai Regulars, he managed to pry the two off with ease.

"Don't worry," It was Yanagi's time to grin evilly. "I got another tutor for you in mind."

~o0o~

About fifteen minutes later. Fifteen agonizing minutes later, according to Miyuki, a familiar silver blue- haired teenager strolled in the library.

"So, you two brats want help with your Math?" he said, leaning on the table, giving them his signature smirk. Kazumi looked at Miyuki. Miyuki looked at Kazumi. Then they burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Niou asked, left eyebrow twitching. It took all Kazumi's willpower to stand up and explain to our beloved Trickster that both of them didn't think that Niou was smart enough to tutor them. Miyuki on the other hand, was trying to eat her whole fist just trying to stifle a giggle.

"Really…?" He drawled, putting his arms on their shoulders. The two felt goose bumps rising from their skin. "Let's just see…"

~o0o~

**Thirty minutes later…**

"Niou- senpai!" Kazumi wailed. "I don't understand!"

"Yeah, what kind of tutor are you?! You didn't even explain it!"

Niou just smirked. "I'm going out for a while. When I get back, I _want _numbers 10- 20 _finished. _And I want to see your solutions."

"Probably out to fuck some girls…" Kazumi glared as soon as he was out the door. "Or maybe…" Miyuki looked at Kazumi.

Both of them shook their heads. "Bad mental image."

~o0o~

Niou breezed in, with a bad cut under his eye. "Yanagi's gonna pay," he mumbled. "So, you two, pain in the ass, done, yet?"

"Hm, I almost got number 20, I just need an explanation," Kazumi said, giving Niou her puppy dog stare. But if you knew the girl as much as Niou, Miyuki and Atobe, then you'd know that behind those blue puppy eyes, her sadistic eyes were just a few centimeters away.

"What are you planning, huh?"

"Hm, nothing… Please explain it to me…" She pouted.

"Fine… Here yada yada yada, bla bla bla bla, x plus negative bla bla bla… ZzZZZZZzzzzzzzz. Got it?"

Kazumi looked at him in disbelief. "He spoke Math!" Miyuki screamed.

~o0o~

**Twenty minutes later…**

"I got it!" Miyuki screamed in Niou's ear, who was currently taking a nap. "Really? How?"

"Kazumi- chan helped me."

Niou turned to the black- haired girl. "I used the method I invented," she said proudly.

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You see, if you impregnate five women, three of them are supposed to have single babies, one of them twins and the other triplets, and then you'd have 8 children. But if seven of them die upon birth, 'coz you're a horrible father, 'Haru, you'll only have one left. Then that one would be critical and…"

Kazumi's voice droned on and on. But Niou wasn't able to concentrate. How could two twelve –year- old girls understand Math like _that?_

He was certainly never ever gonna follow Yanagi again, no matter how many times Yanagi would tell Yukimura that it indeed, Niou who made Kirihara cry.

'Curse you Yanagi…' he thought.

**Thanks for reading! Miyu- chan and I just thought this up during our Math review. Sorry 'bout the last parts… I know it's not really well, **_**appropriate**_**… hehehehe…**


End file.
